Mitä tapahtui Daybreezellä
by MsTria
Summary: Muistat ehkä Animorphs 12:sta, kuinka animorfit lähtivät huvijahti Daybreezelle ottamaan selvää näyttelijäpoika Jeremy Jason McColesta. Mutta mitä jahdilla oli tapahtunut ennen animorfien saapumista? Entä kuka oli bikinipukeinen nainen kannella?
1. Jälleen kerran maapallolle

Mitä tapahtui Daybreezellä

_1. luku_

Heräsin hork-bajir-soturin kuolinkarjaisuun.  
Makasin hieman samanlaisessa vuoteessa kuin ihmisten parisängyt, mutta paljon tilavammassa. Olin yksin. Ääni oli kuulunut huoneen ulkopuolelta. Kosketin varovasti selässäni olevia verisiä haavoja, jotka olin saanut menneenä yönä.

Nimeni on Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan. Olen naispuolinen andaliittiohjastaja. Toimin yeerk-sotapäällikkö Visser Kolmen henkilökohtaisena avustajana, tai hyvä on, rakastajattarena. Suhteemme laatu on tavallaan julkinen salaisuus, kaikki tietävät sen, mutta kukaan ei tunnusta sitä julkisesti. Ehkä henkilökohtainen avustaja kuulostaa jotenkin hienommalta ja asiallisemmalta kuin rakastajatar.

Kuuntelin seinien ulkopuolelta kuuluvaa lähestyvää ajatuspuheääntä, joka sisälsi runsaasti yeerkinkielisiä kirosanoja. Kohta huoneen ovi avautui ja sisään asteli äkäisin askelin andaliittiohjastajauros. Visser Kolme.  
(Voi noita amatöörejä!) hän raivosi. (Minä sanon heille ohjeet aivan selvällä ajatuspuheella, oma vikansa jos eivät ymmärrä ja minä joudun tappamaan heidät!)

(Onko sinun muuten aina pakko tappaa heidän isäntänsä samalla?) sanoin diplomaattisesti. Jos Visser Kolmen kanssa on eri mieltä jostain, sitä ei kannata sanoa ainakaan silloin, kun hän on jo valmiiksi vihainen. Vaikkei hän olisikaan vihainen juuri sinulle.  
(Se on, katsos, nopeampaa), Visser totesi kylmästi. (En jaksa odottaa, että he ryömisivät ensin ulos isännistään.)  
Katselin Visser Kolmea sängystä ja levitin kuin vaivihkaa takajalkojani haralleen.  
(Oliko tuo kutsu?) Visser naurahti ilkikurisesti ja sulki oven takanaan.   
(Sovitaan vaikka niin), hymähdin. Visser tuli luokseni sänkyyn, päälleni, ja rakasteli kanssani intohimoisesti.

Aktin jälkeen makasimme vuoteella sylikkäin hyväillen toisiamme. Minä kysäisin: (Mitäs sinulla on tänään ohjelmassa, Visser?)  
(Lähden maapallolle neuvottelemaan sen nuoren kuuluisan ihmispojan kanssa, jonka aion saada edustamaan Yhteisöä), Visser vastasi. (Tietenkin teemme hänestä ennemmin tai myöhemmin ohjastajan, mutta parempi jos hän suostuu yhteistyöhön vapaaehtoisesti. Eräs tärkeä elokuvatuottaja on meikäläisiä, ja hän on järjestänyt pojan asumaan omistamalleen huvijahdille.)

En tiedä, mistä sain sen päähäni, mutta yhtäkkiä vain kysyin: (Saanko tulla mukaasi?)  
Visser Kolme näytti yllättyneeltä. Olihan se ymmärrettävää. Olin jo valmistautumassa kieltävään vastaukseen, kun Visser sanoi: (Saat. Ilman muuta. Meidän täytyy vain sitten morfata ihmisiksi.)  
(Voi kiitos, Visser, ihanaa!) minä huudahdin ja halasin Visseriä.

Ei kestänyt kauan, kun astuimme jo ötökkähävittäjään kolmen ihmisohjastaja- ja kolmen hork-bajir-vartijan kanssa. Hävittäjä lähti kiitämään kohti alhaalla siintävää sinistä planeettaa.  
(Miten minun mukanaoloni perustellaan sille ihmiselle?) lausuin ääneen mieleeni juolahtaneen kysymyksen.  
(Hmm, minut esitellään Yhteisön pääjohtajana... Onko senkaltaisilla ihmisillä yleensä omia assistentteja?) Visser Kolme tiedusteli yhdeltä ihmisohjastajalta.  
"Harvemmin, mutta..." Ihmisohjastaja ei ehtinyt saada lausettaan loppuun, kun toinen heitti: "Mutta miten olisi vaimo?"

Ihailin hänen rohkeuttaan, sillä Visser Kolme voi joskus polttaa kääminsä ja katkoa kauloja aivan mitättömistä syistä. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan näkynyt olevan sellaisella tuulella, sen sijaan kolmas ihmisohjastaja tyrmäsi ehdotuksen sanoen: "Ei oikein toimi, Jillin ihmismorfi on sen verran nuoremman näköinen kuin Visserin."  
"Onhan nyt joillakin ihmismiehillä nuoria vaimoja..." toinen yritti, mutta ensimmäinen pudisti päätään.  
"En suosittele, se voi antaa miehestä epäluotettavan kuvan, ja sitähän arvoisa Visser ei halua, eihän?"

(En), Visser Kolme äyskähti. (Se poika pitää saada luottamaan minuun, jotta voin helposti tehdä hänestä ohjastajan! Teinä koettaisin nyt vain keksiä Jillille jonkin uskottavan roolin, ennen kuin...)  
(Mitä jos olisin vain joku Yhteisön jäsen, joka yksinkertaisesti halusi johtajan mukaan?) minä ehdotin.  
(Hienoa. Sinä siis olet tavallaan todistajana, ja sinun nimesi on Jill...)  
(Love), jatkoin Visserin lausetta ensimmäisenä mieleen tulleella sanalla. (Eikös se ole ihmisten keskuudessa myös nimi?)  
"Näin on", ihmisohjastaja sanoi. "Love on hyvä." Mutta näin sarvisilmilläni hänen iskevän silmää toiselle ihmisohjastajalle, joka virnisti takaisin. Visser ei selvästikään huomannut, koska kummankaan pää ei kierinyt lattialle. Kolmas ihmisohjastaja tosin vilkaisi tovereitaan "varokaa vähän, hullut" -katseella ja katsoi merkitsevästi selkäni arpia. Hän tiesi, että nekin olivat Visser Kolmen andaliitinhännän jälkiä. Visser Kolmen, joka ei omien sanojensa mukaan saa kunnon tyydytystä, ennen kuin minä olen hiestä märkä ja yltä päältä veressä.


	2. Ihmiset ja niiden oudot tavat

_**2. luku**_

Ötökkähävittäjä laskeutui autiolle merenrannalle, ja seurueemme astui ulos. Vartijamme pitivät drakon-aseensa koko ajan ampumavalmiina. Pienen kävelymatkan päässä meitä odotti panssarilaseilla varustettu limusiini. Visser alkoi morfata ihmiseksi, ja minä seurasin hänen esimerkkiään.

"Onko kaikki sujunut suunnitelmien mukaan?" Visser Kolme kysyi viimeisteltyään morfinsa.  
"Kyllä, Visser. Näyttelijäpoika Jeremy Jason McCole on jahdilla, joka odottaa teitä satamassa. Jahdille on kätketty pieni yeerk-allas, jotta McCole voidaan tartuttaa heti kun hän on allekirjoittanut sopimuksen", limusiinin ratissa istuva ihmisohjastaja vakuutti. Minä en kuitenkaan katsonut häntä, vaan hänen vieressään istuvaa toista ihmisohjastajaa. Tämä pidätteli aivan selvästi naurua.

Tällä kertaa Visser huomasi saman minkä minäkin ja luonteelleen uskollisena sai raivokohtauksen.  
"Mitäs sinä siinä virnuilet!" hän karjaisi ja tarttui ohjastajaa kauluksesta.  
"Minä... ööööh... minä... tuota noin... öh, Visser, ehkä teidän pitäisi... siis... pukeutua", tämä sopersi kasvot vitivalkoisina. "Ja Jillin myös. Ette voi lähteä ihmisten pariin tuon näköisinä."

Visser Kolme irrotti otteensa ihmisohjastajasta. Hän mietti selvästi, pitäisikö tämä tappaa vai jättää henkiin. Minusta ohjastaja oli kyllä puhunut asiaa. Ihmiset käyttävät lähes aina vaatteita, ehkä osittain siksi, koska heillä ei ole turkkia. He tuntuvat myös haluavan pitää tietyt ruumiinosansa piilossa. Siksi minulla ja Visserilläkin oli tiukat, vartalonmyötäiset morfausasut, mutta ne eivät kuulemma riitä liikkumiseen julkisesti. En tosin ole koskaan ymmärtänyt, miksei ihmisten kaupungeissa voi kuljeskella bikineissä tai pyöräilyshortseissa, mutta kaipa ihmisohjastajat tietävät paremmin.

Kuskin paikalla istuva ohjastaja pelasti toverinsa heittämällä auton takapenkiltä Visserille ja minulle ihmisvaatteet: Visserille mustan kauluspaidan, mustat farkut ja kengät, ja minulle kireän punaisen topin, mustat farkut ja mustat korkokengät. Pukeuduimme sillä aikaa kun henkivartijamme vahtivat, ettei paikalle tullut ketään tai mitään. Sitten he avasivat meille limusiinin takaovet ja me hyppäsimme kyytiin. Kuljettaja ajoi auton kapeaa hiekkatietä pitkin isommalle maantielle.

Vilkaisin turvamiehen paikalla istuvaa, yhä kalmankalpeaa ihmisohjastajaa ja sitten Visser Kolmea, mutta tämä näytti unohtaneen äskeisen raivonpuuskansa. Hän ryhtyi kertomaan suunnitelmaansa minulle ja ihmisohjastajille.  
"Ajamme siis suoraan huvijahdille. Siellä meitä odottaa muistaakseni noin kymmenen joukko meidän väkeämme, mukaanlukien se, jonka isäntä on elokuvatuottaja. Sekä tietysti se poika, mikä hänen nimensä nyt olikaan..."  
"Jeremy Jason McCole", kuski auttoi.  
"Aivan niin. Riippuu hänestä, miten pian tämä on ohi. Hän voi allekirjoittaa sopimuksen jo tänään, jos Yhteisö-juttuni uppoavat häneen niin hyvin kuin pitäisi, tai sitten me joudumme olemaan jahdilla yön yli. Oletteko te käyneet tänään syömässä?"

Me muut nyökkäsimme.  
"Hyvä. Jahdilla ei nimittäin ole paikkaa isännille", Visser sanoi. "Mutta jos McCole on todella niin kovapäinen -tai jos se tuottaja ei tee omaa osuuttaan hänen vakuuttelemisessaan- ettei hän ole allekirjoittanut huomisiltaan mennessä, minä en viitsi enää odottaa. Teen hänestä ohjastajan vaikka väkisin."

Hymyilin Visser Kolmelle, ja hän vastasi hymyyn. Hänen versionsa ihmisten hymyilystä on kylmä ja teennäinen, mutta ah, niin seksikäs. Visser taisi vaistota, mitä ajattelin, sillä hän kysyä töksäytti minulta yhtäkkiä: "Haluatko imeä?"  
Nyökkäsin kiihkeästi. Visser avasi mustat housunsa, ja minä tyydytin hänet ihmisen suullani siinä limusiinin takapenkillä. Onneksi autossa oli tummennetut ikkunalasit.

Saavuimme kaupunkiin. Havaitsin ihmisten kiinnittävän huomiota katuja pitkin lipuvaan limusiiniimme. Erityisesti muuan mustiin vaatteisiin ja kirkkaanväriseen huiviin pukeutunut nuori tyttö, jonka mustan kangashatun alta valuivat tummat sotkuiset hiukset, tuntui katselevan meitä hyvin kiinnostuneesti. Turvamiehemme piti aseensa valmiina ampumaan jokaista, joka tekisi liian äkkinäisen liikkeen meitä kohti. Lähestyessämme satama-aluetta huvijahti näkyi jo: suuri, valkoinen, virtaviivainen moottorivene, jonka keulassa luki nimi _Daybreeze_.

Kun limusiini pysähtyi laiturin eteen, viereen pysäköidystä mustasta autosta hyppäsi ulos kuusi aseistettua ihmistä -ei, ihmisohjastajaa, sillä tunnistin heidät Visser Kolmen varsinaiseksi henkivartijakaarriksi maapallolla. Vasta kun he ja kanssamme matkustaneet ohjastajat olivat asettuneet muodostelmaan limusiinin ulkopuolelle, Visser ja minä astuimme ulos ja kävelimme heidän saatteleminaan huvijahtiin.


	3. Vakavaa ja ei niin vakavaa neuvottelua

_**3. luku**_

Ohjastaja-elokuvatuottaja oli kannella meitä vastassa.  
"Tervetuloa", hän sanoi nöyrästi ja jatkoi vieressään istuvalle nuorelle miespuoliselle ihmiselle: "Jeremy, tässä on Yhteisön pääjohtaja... Victor Trent." Visser ja Jeremy tervehtivät toisiaan ihmisten tapaan eli kätellen.  
"Ja hän", tuottaja jatkoi minuun viitaten, "on..."  
"Jill Love, Yhteisöstä myöskin", lausuin ja kättelin Jeremyä minäkin. Huomasin hänen katseensa vaeltavan kasvoistani toppini syvään uurrettuun kaula-aukkoon. Muistelin jonkun ihmisohjastajan joskus maininneen, että ihmisurokset pitävät sitä kauniina, jos naaraalla on suuret maitorauhaset. En ymmärrä miksi, mutta ihmismorfissa myös minä pystyin arvioimaan Jeremyn ulkonäköä. Minun täytyy myöntää, että hän oli ihmiseksi varsin hyvännäköinen vaaleanruskeine hiuksineen, suurine sinisine silmineen ja täyteläisine huulineen, mutta sitä karismaa, joka tekee Visser Kolmesta niin haluttavan, ei löytynyt Jeremystä tippaakaan.

Huvijahdin miehistö -ohjastajia kaikki- irrotti veneen köydet, ja lähdimme seilaamaan ympäri lahtea. Jeremy, tuottaja, Visser ja minä siirryimme jahdin takakannelle neuvottelemaan.  
"Herra Trent", Jeremy aloitti. "Järjestönne on jonkinlaista partiotoimintaa, eikö niin?"  
"Se on enemmän", Visser totesi. "Yhteisö on kuin suuri perhe, jossa kaikki voivat olla hyödyksi ja jokaista tarvitaan. Sydämenasiamme on erityisesti niiden auttaminen, joilla ei mene hyvin elämässä. Yhteisö on heidän porttinsa parempaan elämään."  
"Minä olen siitä elävä esimerkki", puutuin puheeseen ja aloin ladella asioita, joita olin lukenut ihmisten lehdistä. "Kun olin nuori, kotini oli täynnä väkivaltaa, riitelyä ja ryyppäämistä, ja koulussa kaikki hyljeksivät minua... kärsin masennuksesta, viiltelin itseäni ja käytin huumeita, kunnes yritin lopulta itsemurhaa ja päädyin sairaalaan. Siellä kuulin Yhteisöstä ja heti pois päästyäni liityin siihen. Nykyisin olen iloinen ja positiivinen ihminen."  
Näin Visserin vilkaisevan minua syrjäkarein hymyillen -hänestä näkyi, että hän oli minuun tyytyväinen.

Päivä kului neuvotellessa ja keskustellessa. Visserin ja minun täytyi tietenkin käydä aina kahden tunnin välein hyteissämme morfaamassa. Meille oli pitänyt järjestää erilliset hytit, jottei Jeremy Jason vain olisi alkanut epäillä mitään. No, sehän ei meitä juuri haitannut -ennen kuin päivä alkoi kääntyä illaksi, eikä Jeremy ollut allerkirjoittanut sopimusta. Hän jauhoi jotakin siitä, että hän halusi päästä eroon "kunnollisen" imagostaan ja Yhteisön mainostaminen saattaisi vaikeuttaa sitä. Tai sitten häntä epäilytti muuten vain, kyllä minä näin hänen värähtävän joka kerta, kun hän puhui Visser Kolmelle.

Oli miten oli, tilanne alkoi näyttää uhkaavasti siltä, että joutuisimme yöpymään jahdilla. Oli jo pimeää, kun lähdin yksin kannelle kävelemään. Kaikki muut olivat sisätiloissa, Jeremy ainakin oli pelannut jotain alkukantaista videopeliä kun olin nähnyt hänet viimeksi. Kirosin niitä ohjastajia, jotka olivat hankkineet Visserille ja minulle vaatteet -tuuli puhalsi kylmästi, eikä minulla karvattomalla ihmisellä ollut kunnon takkia. Yhtäkkiä tunsin kosketuksen hartioillani. Ihmisen fysiologia on niin älyvapaata, että jouduin kääntymään ympäri nähdäkseni tulijan.

Se oli Visser Kolme.  
"Mietiskelemässä, Jill?" hän naurahti. Kohautin olkapäitäni ja tärisin kylmästä. Visser kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja veti minut lähelleen. Sydämeni sykähti. Visser Kolme ei ollut koskaan ennen antanut minulle sellaista hellyydenosoitusta. Minua ei palellut enää juuri lainkaan.

Pilvet liikkuivat taivaalla tuulen mukana paljastaen kaistaleen tähtikirkasta yötaivasta. Osoitin yhtä tuikkivaa valopistettä. "Katso, Visser, eikö tuo olekin meidän kotitähtemme?"  
Visser katsoi osoittamaani suuntaan ja nyökkäsi. Painoin pääni Visserin rinnalle. "Onko sinulla koskaan ikävä?"  
"Mitä? Kotiplaneettaa? Ääh. Mikä visser minä olisin, jos tapanani olisi kiintyä paikkoihin. Tähän virkaan kuuluu kiertely ympäri galaksia, siellä mihin Kolmentoista neuvosto milloinkin määrää tai missä on parhaat mahdollisuudet ansaita ylennys. Minä en ole käynyt kotiplaneetalla seitsemään täkäläiseen vuoteen, mutta kunhan tämä maailma on minun, saatan ehkä vihdoin palata sinne. Kaikista mahtavimpana Visserinä. Ja sinun kanssasi."

Vilkaisin merta ja siihen heijastuvia kaupungin valoja. Mielestäni se oli omalla tavallaan kaunista, eikä sitä välttämättä tarvitsisi tuhota kotiplaneettamme kaltaiseksi. Mutta ajatus katosi mielestäni, kun nostin katseeni Visser Kolmen ihmiskasvoihin. Niistä kuvastui hänen kylmyytensä ja piittaamattomuutensa, ja toisaalta kaikki se asenne, itsevarmuus, määrätietoisuus, voimakastahtoisuus... Tunsin rakkauden ja himon viiltelevän minua. Kaiken lisäksi Visser oli juuri sanonut, että hän halusi pitää minut lähellään tulevaisuudessakin... se tuntui jo liian ihanalta. Katsoimme toisiamme syvälle silmiin, painoimme huulemme yhteen ja liikuttelimme kieliämme vastakkain.


	4. Toivottomat tapaukset esittäytyvät

**_4.luku_**

Suuteleminen on Visser Kolmelle ja minulle harvinaista herkkua, joten otimme siitä nyt kaiken ilon irti. En edes laskenut, montako kiihkeää suudelmaa vaihdoimme _Daybreezen_ kannella. Yhtäkkiä kuulimme jonkun huutavan Visseriä tämän ihmisnimeltä. Visser vetäytyi pois sylistäni ja katseli äänen suuntaan. Takakannen puolelta lähenivät tuottaja ja Jeremy Jason. Oliko poika nähnyt minun ja Visserin suutelevan?

Visser Kolme taisi miettiä samaa ja käski minun poistua näkyvistä. Kun käännyin lähteäkseni, Visser tarttui minua vielä hetkeksi käsivarresta ja sihahti: "Tänä yönä puoli yhdeltä minun hytissäni. Jätän oven auki."  
Lämpö valtasi sisukseni. Visser päästi minut irti, ja livahdin matalana takakannelle päin ja painauduin kulman taakse piiloon. Kuuntelin, mitä tuottaja ja Jeremy puhuivat Visserille.

"...tulkaa kanssamme kajuuttaan, niin voisimme vielä keskustella sopimuksesta, siitä mitä se toisi tullessaan ja ennen kaikkea rahasta", tuottaja selitti.  
"Entä oletteko nähnyt... neiti Lovea?" kysyi Jeremy. Huokaisin helpotuksesta. Pojan äänensävy ei ollut vihjaileva.  
"En juuri äskettäin", Visser vastasi täysin neutraalilla äänellä.  
"Mutta hänhän lähti tänne", Jeremy sanoi. "Ei kai hän ole voinut..."  
Päätin ottaa tilanteen haltuuni ja kävelin tyynesti piilopaikastani kolmikon luo. "Kas, täällähän te kaikki olette!" huudahdin muina yeerkeinä. "Olin... yläkannella katselemassa öistä kaupunkia. Kaunis, eikö totta?"  
"Tosiaan", tuottaja sanoi hieman poissaolevasti. "Tuletteko tekin mukaamme sisälle, neiti Love?"  
"Kyllä, kyllä vain, täällä alkaakin olla jo niin kylmä", sirkutin. Kävelimme yhdessä _Daybreezen_ kajuuttaan.

Silmäni osuivat kajuutan yhdelle seinälle rakennettuun baaritiskiin -olen ollut sen verran tekemisissä ihmisten maailman kanssa, että tiedän mitä baarit ovat- ja sen takana juomia järjestelevään kolmeen ihmisnaiseen. Tai yksi heistä, kastanjanruskeilla hiuksilla varustettu lyhyehkö nainen järjesteli juomia, ja toiset vain seisoskelivat ja katselivat. Kuulin toisen näistä kysyvän: "Enkö mä nyt vois auttaa?"  
"Et, Denriss -tarkoitan Nicole", mutisi hänen toverinsa nostamatta katsetta työstään. Tämä vahvisti epäilykseni siitä, kuuluivatko he meihin -Denriss on yeerkin nimi. "Ettei kävisi niin kuin silloin kerran, kun sekoitit veden ja viinan toisiinsa ja vielä onnistuit tuhoamaan paikan ainoan tehosekoittimen."  
"No ei se tehosekoitinjuttu mun syy ollu!" Denriss/Nicole suuttui, mutta kolmas tyttö, tummaihoinen, nykäisi kumpaakin muuta tiukan topin helmasta ja kuiskasi: "Hei, ne niinku tuli nyt!"

Silmänräpäyksessä kaikki kolme tyttöä seisoivat ryhdikkäinä asennossa, kasvoillaan hymyt, jollaiset olin nähnyt viimeksi jossakin ihmisten mainoksessa.  
"Iltaa, me olemme Jessica, Nicole ja Tracy ja tarjoilemme teille tänään, jos vain haluatte jotakin juomista", juomia järjestellyt nainen lateli teennäisellä äänellä. Nyt kun hän seisoi niin, että näin hänen kasvonsa kunnolla, tunsin hänet. Olin nähnyt hänet joskus Yhteisön kokouksessa. Hänen nimensä oli Jaylish kaksi-neljä-yhdeksän, ihmisnimeltä Jessica Brown, niin minä ainakin muistelin.

"Kiitos, tytöt", tuottaja sanoi ja kävi istumaan nojatuoliin. "Voisimmekin ottaa heti yhdet drinkit, vai mitä?" Myöntelimme. Ihmisten alkoholipitoiset juomat ovat ihan hyviä. Kävin Visserin kanssa istumaan nahkasohvalle, ja Jeremy Jason valtasi toisen nojatuolin.  
Tuotuaan Visserille ja minulle drinkit Denriss heilautti pitkiä vaaleita hiuksiaan ja kujersi: "Tarvitsetteko kenties jotakin muuta, Vis- ...herra Trent?"  
"En", Visser Kolme töksäytti.  
"Entä haluaisitteko te sitten..." Denrissin lause keskeytyi, kun tuottaja huusi häntä.  
"Ala mennä", Visser sihisi. "Äläkä pokkuroi minua noin silloin, kun McCole on läsnä."  
"Kyllä, Visser, en, Vis- ...herra Trent", Denriss piipitti kompuroidessaan tuottajan luo.

"Voiko kukaan olla noin tyhmä?" Visser Kolme voihkaisi. "Tekisi mieli tuhota hänet heti paikalla."  
Minustakin Denriss oli rasittava, mutta toisaalta myös säälittävä. Hän näytti haluavan mielistellä Visseriä palvelualttiudella ja samalla pelkäävän tätä kuollakseen. Silitin huomaamattomasti Visserin käsivartta ja hymyilin pienesti. Olen kuullut sanottavan, että minulla on rauhoittava vaikutus tulisesta luonteestaan tunnettuun johtajaamme. Ehkä siinä on perää.

Puolen tunnin kuluttua morfausaikani alkoi lähestyä uhkaavasti loppuaan. Toivotin kaikille öitä ja sanoin lähteväni nukkumaan. Jeremy Jason oli juonut liikaa drinkkejä, saanut alkoholimyrkytyksen ja sammunut tuoliinsa. Muutamat ohjastajat lähtivät kantamaan häntä omaan hyttiinsä, kun poistuin kajuutasta.


	5. Ristikuulustelu

_Kirjailijan huomautus: En suosittele tätä lukua heikkohermoisille._

_**5. luku**_

Kävelin kahdella huteralla ihmisjalallani portaat alas hyttikäytävään. Juuri kun olin avaamassa ovea mennäkseni omaan hyttiini, kuulin kulman takaa tirskahduksia ja puhetta. Terästin kuuloani ja tunnistin puhujat tarjoilijatytöiksi.

"…ei kun kysy sä! Emmä kehtaa…"

"Raukkis! Ei se nyt mikään Visser oo…"

"No ei ookkaan, mutta… emmä vaan viitsi!"

"Mikset?"

"Emmä tiedä! Tuntuu vaan niin tyhmältä…"

"No minä kysyn!" puuskahti Jaylish, kun tytöt astuivat näkyviin. He pysähtyivät eteeni ja jäivät seisomaan odottavan näköisinä.

"No?" minä sähähdin.

"No, niin, kato kun… lähdetäänkö siitä, että minä olen Jaylish Kaksi-Neljä-Yhdeksän ja nämä ovat minun kaverini Denriss Kuusi-Viisi-Viisi ja Felian Seitsemän-Kolme-Seitsemän, ihmisnimiltä Jessica Brown, Nicole Robinson ja Tracy Caldwell."

"Joo, tiedän", sanoin purevasti. "Oliko asiaakin?"

"No joo, me niinku ollaan niinku mietitty, että… niinku että…" Felian takelteli.

"Että onko Visser kiva?" Denriss heitti.

Mikä kysymys.

"En nyt ehkä kuvailisi häntä ihan tuolla sanalla, mutta… kyllä minä hänestä pidän", minä sanoin kierrellen. "Pidän kovasti."

Felian hihitti. Jaylish nielaisi ja sanoi: "Tai oikeastaan se varsinainen kysymys olisi, että… millainen hän on sängyssä? Tekeekö hän sinulle… jotain?"

"Ensinnäkin, me emme tee sitä välttämättä sängyssä, vaan myös seisaallaan ja kidutuspenkillä", viisastelin ja nautin tyttökolmikon kauhistuneista ilmeistä.

"Kidutuspenkillä? Kiduttaako hän sinua?" Denriss henkäisi.

"Onko se totta, että hän viiltelee ja ruoskii sinua andaliitinhännällään?" tiedusteli Jaylish.

"Ja te harrastatte niinku sidontaa?" Felian säesti.

"Vastaan kaikkiin kohtiin kyllä", myönsin. Tyttöjen silmät revähtivät suuriksi. "Tosin siihen kidutusjuttuun lisäisin, että vain harvoin ja hyvin lievästi. Kerran Visser sitoi minut kidutuspenkkiin jalat levälleen ja kosketteli ihoani kuumalla raudalla samalla kun nai minua…"

"Hyi, älä puhu!" kiljaisi Denriss.

"Se varmaan sattui niinku aika paljon", Felian epäili. Pudistin päätäni.

"Ääh, eikä sattunut. Se oli ihanan kiihottavaa…"

"Saatko edes koskaan orgasmia?" rohkeni Jaylish kysyä. Katsoin häntä säälivästi.

"Joka ikinen kerta, varmaan rajummin kuin te ikinä kenenkään kanssa. Ette taida tietää, miten herkkiä andaliittiruumiit ovat?"

Kolmikko pudisti päitään.

"Eikä kiinnostakaan, andaliittien anatomia siis", Denriss sanoi ylimielisesti.

"Ehkä ei, mutta siihen herkkyyteen kun yhdistää Visserin erittäin kovaotteisen ja väkivaltaisen parittelutyylin, niin… aah." Nuolaisin huuliani, avasin hyttini oven ja astuin sisään.

"Entä kuinka iso Visserillä on?" Jaylish nauroi perääni. Pyöräytin silmiäni.

"Vähän yli 30 ihmisten senttimetriä ja ranteeni paksuinen!" sylkäisin totuudenmukaisesti ja suljin oven takanani.

Heitin vaatteeni ja kenkäni lattialle ja morfasin andaliitin hahmoon. Katsoin kelloa. Melkein kaksitoista… Suljin pääsilmäni ja jätin sarvisilmäni pitämään silmällä ajan kulua. Torkahdin pian, andaliittien kevyeen seisaallaannukkumisuneen.


	6. Yöjalassa

_Kirjailijan huomautus: Jouduin hieman siistimään tätä lukua, jotta se olisi kelvannut tänne FFN:ään. Aidon ja alkuperäisen voi lukea AniFinns-forumin Fan Fiction-osastolla, linkki kirjailijaprofiilissani._

_**6. luku**_

Säpsähdin hereille, kun kello oli minuuttia vaille sovitun ajan. Astuin hytistäni käytävään ja yritin kävellä niin, etteivät kavioni kopisisi. Hiivin käytävän päähän Visserin hytin ovelle ja olin tarttumassa ovenkahvaan, kun joku hyökkäsi pimeydestä ja karjaisi: "Kädet ylös!"

Olin saada sydänhalvauksen kaikkiin sydämiini ja nostin häntäni valmiiksi puolustautumista varten.

Joku suuntasi minuun taskulampun valon.

"Rauhoitu, se on Jill", se joku sanoi, eri ääni kuin joka oli huutanut. "Äläkä muutenkaan elämöi kuin mikäkin dapsen. Aiotko herättää koko jahdin? Olet tainnut katsella liikaa ihmisten draamaelokuvia."

Siristin silmiäni ja näin kahden henkivartijakaartilaisen seisovan vieressäni drakon-aseet kourissa.

(Andaliittisissien varaltako?) kysyin.

"Niin, ei niistä piruista koskaan tiedä", huokaisi toinen vartija.

"Entäs itse, Jill? Yöjalassako?" virnuili toinen.

(En ymmärrä), sanoin.

"No, ei tarvitsekaan", vartija naurahti. "Mene Visserin luokse. Kaikin mokomin. Säästyypähän parin meikäläisen henki, jos Visser ei ole huomenna kaikkein kireimmällä tuulellaan."

Toinen vartija nauroi tietäväisesti ja tönäisi toveriaan kevyesti kylkeen. Minä kävelin heidän ohitseen Visserin hyttiin.

Hytissä oli lähes yhtä pimeää kuin käytävässä. Silmäni hahmottivat pimeydestä sängyn ääriviivat, ja astelin lähemmäs. Visser Kolme makasi rentona sängyllä andaliittikehossaan. Hän näytti nukkuvan, kaikki hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni. Katselin Visseriä. Hän oli niin suloinen! Yritin sovittaa hengitykseni hänen rauhallisten hengenvetojensa tahtiin, mikä oli vaikeaa, koska tunsin tutun halun nousevan taas pintaan.

"Visser", sanoin pehmeästi. Ei vastausta. Olin jo aikeissa koskea häneen, kun hänen silmänsä avautuivat, ja hän tarttui ranteisiini vetäen minua luokseen. Kaaduin Visserin viereen sängylle.

(Yllätys yllätys), Visser Kolme naureskeli. Teeskentelin yrittäväni pitää häntä poissa kimpustani työntämällä hänen käsiään poispäin itsestäni. Ihminen olisi luultavasti kuvaillut leikkiämme sanalla "painiottelu". Visser yritti painaa minua sängylle ja hivuttautua päälleni, ja minä vastustelin. Lopulta annoin hänen ottaa minut, ja sen hän tosiaankin teki –niin kovakouraisesti, että minä kirkaisin. Se tietysti lietsoi Visseriä vielä rajumpiin otteisiin. Mutta minä halusin lisää, rajattomasti lisää, himoni Visser Kolmea kohtaan oli niin loputon. Edes iskut, joita Visser jakeli minulle häntänsä tylpällä päällä, eivät tuntuneet missään kiihkon alla. Saavutimme äärimmäisen nautinnon lähes yhtä aikaa ja vaivuimme huokaisten vierekkäin sängylle.

Äännähdin pehmeästi mielihyvästä, kun tunsin Visserin hyväilevän käden ylävartalollani. Käänsin kylkeä niin, että pystyin itsekin koskettelemaan Visseriä. Kasvomme olivat vain muutaman ihmisten senttimetrin päässä toisistaan. Tuijotin Visser Kolmea haluavasti syvälle pääsilmiin ja kuiskailin hänen nimeään samalla kuin hellimme toisiamme.

(Sääli, ettet voi jäädä koko yöksi), Visser sanoi. (Meillä ei ole varaa ottaa mitään riskejä. Mutta ennen kuin menet…) Hän liu'utti kätensä alavartaloni kautta takajalkojeni väliin. Voihkaisin ja tein saman hänelle. Tyydytimme toisemme uudelleen, nyt käsin.

(Nähdään huomenna, Jill), Visser Kolme sanoi lyhyesti, kun olin päässyt ylös sängystä.

(Hyvää yötä, Visser), minä kuiskasin ja lähdin hytistä. Tuskin huomasin ovella kyttääviä henkivartijoita ja heidän vihjailevia ilmeitään, kun kävelin omalle hytilleni. Mielessäni oli vain yksi olento: andaliittiohjastaja, jonka kanssa olin rakastellut.

Enkä taaskaan ollut kertonut hänelle, miten paljon rakastin häntä.


	7. Ärsyttäviä olentoja joka lähtöön

_**7. luku**_

"_Makasin Visser Kolmen sängyllä kädet kahlittuna sängynpäätyyn ja odotin. Vilkuilin ovelle päin. Missä hän oikein viipyi? Silloin kuulin vihdoinkin kavioiden ääntä huoneen ulkopuolelta… mutta hetkinen, niitä oli liian monta! Ovi avautui, ja Visser Kolme asteli sisään._

_(Arvaa mitä, kultaseni), hän virnisti. (Sain juuri andaliittisissit kiinni ja uskollisimmat luutnanttini ottivat heidän ruumiinsa.)_

_Visserin jäljessä tuli kuusi huippuunsa trimmattua miespuolista andaliittia, ei, vaan andaliittiohjastajaa._

_(Käydään kiinni, pojat), Visser sanoi."_

Ja siinä vaiheessa hyttini ikkunasta siivilöityneet auringonsäteet herättivät minut enkä saanut koskaan tietää, miltä tuntuu olla seitsemän uroksen naitavana.

_(Na dip crachlayna dawash), _mutisin itsekseni. Usko pois, et halua tietää mitä nuo ilmaukset tarkoittavat. Hyppäsin jaloilleni, morfasin ihmiseksi ja pukeuduin. Ennen kuin ehdin lähteä hytistä, ovelta kuului koputus: "Hyttisiivous!"

Olin avaamassa ovea, kun tajusin: eihän tuo ääni vain ollut ollut… Mutta se oli myöhäistä. Ovi kiskaistiin auki, ja sain eteeni Jaylishin, Denrissin ja Felianin kasvot. Jokaisen hymy ulottui lähes korvasta korvaan.

"Sä olit yöllä Visserin hytissä, eikö niin?" Denriss hihitti.

"Te piditte vähän hauskaa, eikö niin?" Jaylish nauroi.

"Ja sä niinku lähdit sieltä niinku ihan mustelmilla", Felian kimitti. "Eikö niin, niinku siis hei daa?"

Hieroin ohimoitani. En halunnut päänsärkyä heti aamusta.

"Joo", mutisin.

"Mitä se teki sulle! Kerrokerrokerro!" Denriss kiljaisi.

"Oliko kuuma sängyssä?" Jaylish virnuili. Tunsin ärtymyksen kohoavan pintaan.

"Mitä crachlayta meidän seksielämä teille kuuluu!" rähähdin lopulta ja marssin tieheni huutaen vielä jälkeeni: "Sitä paitsi teidän herkät hermonne eivät varmaan kestäisi sen kuulemista! Ja siivotkaakin kunnolla!"

Visser Kolme odotti minua kajuutassa.

"Se ihminen tekee minut hulluksi", hän valitti hiljaisella äänellä. "'No emmä nyt oikein tiiä, ne varmaan pitäisivät minua loppuikäni jonkun partion mannekiinina, mä siis niinku haluaisin olla vakavasti otettava tähti' ja niin edelleen. Ja hänhän muutenallekirjoittaa vaikka mikä olisi!"

Kuulin Jeremy Jasonin äänen ruokailutilan puolelta.

"Tämä kahvi on liian laihaa!"

Kohta hän kiljaisi: "Nyt se on liian vahvaa!"

Eikä hän suinkaan lopettanut siihen. Kun olin istuskellut sohvalla puoli tuntia, Jeremy oli jo ehtinyt valittaa ainakin tuolin kovuudesta, voileipien mausta, kananmunien mahdollisesta pilaantuneisuudesta, päänsärkylääkkeiden tehottomuudesta, tuuletuksen äänekkyydestä sekä tarjoilijan hajuvedestä.

Katsoin Visseriä. Hän pyöräytti silmiään ja sanoi: "Menen sanomaan veneen ohjaajille, että ajavat pois lahdelta. Pitäkööt veneen liikkeessä. Tämä nimittäin menee vielä väkisin tartutukseksi, eikä McCole saa päästä pakoon."

Heti kun Visser oli lähtenyt, Jeremy Jason marssi kajuuttaan ja istui viereeni. Pidinhymyä naamallani, vaikka olin sillä hetkellä niin totaalisen kyllästynyt koko otukseen että olisin istunut siinä mieluummin vaikka jonkun vähäjärkisen geddin kanssa.

"Hei, neiti Love", Jeremy sanoi huolettomaan sävyyn. "Onko se totta, mitä kerroitte eilen elämästänne?"

"Elämästäni?" toistin siristäen silmiäni.

"Niin. Ratkaisiko Yhteisö muka todellakin kaikki ongelmanne?"

Olin hetken hiljaa. Palautin mieleen kaikki ohjeet, joita minulle oli annettu Jeremyn kanssa juttelemiseen. _Käyttäydy kuin tavallinen ihminen. Puhu Yhteisöstä pelkkää hyvää. Muista, että sinulla ei todellakaan ole mitään erikoissuhdetta Visser Kolmeen, siis Victor Trentiin. Älä ole epäilyttävä._

"Aivan niin, kyllä, kyllä se ratkaisi", aloin selittää ja yritin kuulostaa mahdollisimman uskottavalta kovista kokemuksista selvinneeltä ihmiseltä. "Minä joka olin ollut koko elämäni yksinäinen hylkiö… olinkin yhtäkkiä osa yhtä suurta perhettä."

Jeremy nyökkäsi, joskin hieman epäilevän näköisenä. Luulin jo hetken selvinneeni helpolla tuosta keskustelusta, kun Jeremy kysyi jotain, mikä sai minut melkein puraisemaan kieleni poikki.

"Onko teillä kovinkin läheiset välit herra Trentin kanssa? Vai miksi olette täällä hänen mukanaan?"

Onko meillä läheiset välit? _Onko meillä läheiset välit?_ Hetken olin aikeissa täräyttää Jeremylle totuuden päin naamaa: että voisihan sitä niinkin sanoa, harrastamme melkein joka yö kiihkeää ja intohimoista seksiä. Onneksi tulin järkiini ajoissa enkä sanonut. Olisin nimittäin yhtä hyvin voinut sanoa, että Visser ja minä olemme oikeasti kotoisin toiselta planeetalta ja kansamme on soluttautunut Maapallolle tarkoituksenaan vallata se. Okei, tuo olisi ehkä ollut vähän eri luokan paljastus, mutta mitä väliä –varma hankkeen torpedointi silti. Ja jos minä olisin turmellut Visser Kolmen suunnitelman, edessäni olisi ollut varma kuolema. Visserin tuntien hän luultavasti olisi avannut ranteeni ja raiskannut minua kunnes olisin kuollut verenvuotoon, tai jotain. Jostain syystä en erityisemmin pitänyt ajatuksesta.

"Öööh… ei oikeastaan", sain änkytettyä. "Hän on pääjohtajamme, tietysti ihailen häntä koska hän tekee järjestönsä kautta niin paljon hyvää, mutta ei nyt mitään erityisen läheisiä välejä… sen läheisimpiä kuin kenelläkään muullakaan…" Vilkaisin Jeremyä. Mainiota, taisi uskoa! Silloin aivoihini tuntui kuitenkin iskevän oikosulku. Miten hitossa minä selittäisin mukanaoloni? Tajusin vasta nyt, kuinka epäilyttävältä "halusin vain mukaan" kuulosti, erityisesti nyt kun Jeremy oli tiedustellut mahdollisia läheisiä välejämme.

"Minä olen… tuota noin… vain todistajana täällä…"

"Todistajana?" Jeremy toisti.

Apua. Ilmeisesti tuo vasta kuulostikin epäilyttävältä. Muistutin jälleen kerran itseäni Yhteisön tahrattomasta maineesta. _Mutta mitä crachlayssa minä oikein sitten sanoisin? _Sitten keksin.

"Hyvä on", sanoin hymyillen. "Kai minä voin kertoakin. Yhteisön nuoret tytöt ovat puhuneet sinusta niin paljon, että halusin nähdä, millainen olet livenä."

Jeremy kallisti päätään. "Yhteisössä on siis paljon teini-ikäisiä fanejani?"

"No… ei nyt niin kovin paljon… jonkin verran", sanoin.

Jeremy huokaisi kyllästyneesti ja katseli kattoon. Olin tainnut töpätä taas. Yritä tässä nyt olla avaruusolioiden mieliksi! Varsinkin kun sinulla ei ole hajuakaan, mikä sen mielestä on "epäilyttävää". Vannoin, että sanoisin niin sanotuille ihmisasiantuntijoillemme muutaman valitun sanan ihmisen esittämiseen valmentamisesta, kun näkisin heitä seuraavan kerran. Tai vielä pahempi heille: pyytäisin Visseriä sanomaan.

"Ja olen minä ollut esittelytehtävissä muutenkin", yritin korjata tilannetta. Se näytti auttavan, ainakin vähän. Jeremy käänsi taas asentoaan minuun päin. Odotin kauhulla, mitä hän saisi päähänsä kysyä seuraavaksi.

"Ovatko Yhteisön jäsenet yleensä paljon tekemisissä herra Trentin kanssa?"

_Rauhoitu. Hän ei sanonut "esimerkiksi menevät sänkyyn hänen kanssaan". _"Se… tuota noin… riippuu vähän. Yleensä hänellä on liikaa kiireitä asioiden järjestelyssä, Yhteisöhän sentään toimii lähes puolessa osavaltioista, mutta joskus hän ehtii kyllä tavallisiin kokouksiinkin… Miten niin?" Olivatkohan _miten niin_ –kysymyksetkin epäilyttäviä? Joka tapauksessa Jeremy kurtisti kulmiaan ja sanoi: "Tämä voi kuulostaa typerältä, mutta minusta hän on jotenkin… pelottava. Minun on vaikea kuvitella hänenlaistaan miestä johtamassa yhtenäisyyttä korostavaa partiojärjestöä."

Huhhuh. Onneksi Jeremy ei tiennyt miten oikeassa oli.

"Pelottava?" sanoin yrittäen kuulostaa hämmästyneeltä. "Ei minusta. Hän on hyvin ystävällinen ihminen, kun hänet tuntee hyvin."

"Te siis tunnette kuitenkin hänet hyvin?" Jeremy sanoi. "Vaikka hän ei juuri käy kokouksissa tai mitään?"

_Voi ei! Jillay, idiootti, nyt puhuit ohi suusi! _

"Niin, no… tietysti, kun minä kuitenkin hoidan näitä vastuullisia tehtäviä aika paljon, niin olen tekemisissä johtoportaan kanssa enemmän kuin tavallinen rivijäsen", selittelin.

Jeremy näytti yhä vähän epäluuloiselta. Päätin, että nyt riitti projektin riskeeraaminen ja ihmisen leikkiminen. Nousin ylös ja häivyin paikalta. Kuulin Jeremyn huutavan perääni: "Minne te menette?"

"Ottamaan aurinkoa kannelle", keksin. "Siellä on niin ihana ilma."

Kävin huoneessani riisumassa päällysvaatteeni –ei jälkeäkään toivottomien tapausten kolmikosta, kandronan kiitos- ja livahdin kannelle.


	8. Muistoja

**_8. luku_**

Asetuin makaamaan yhdelle tuoleista ja suljin silmäni Maan kotitähden, Auringon, kirkkaalta säteilyltä. Hetken mielessäni välähti aika kotiplaneetallani. Kuinka kylvin järvessä, en missään haisevassa keinotekoisessa altaassa, ja imin itseeni oman tähtemme aitoja säteitä. Niiden veroisia ei lähettänyt yksikään yeerkin tekemä kandrona-aaltohiukkasgeneraattori.

Tunsin itseni vähän uneliaaksi. Ajatukseni harhailivat. Kotiplaneetta muistui mieleeni jälleen kerran... mutta tällä kertaa siihen liittyi muistoja koulutuksesta, kuinka en osannut koskaan mitään matemaattisissa aineissa - joihin lukeutuvat kaikki tärkeimmät aineet - ja kaikki olivat sitä mieltä, ettei minusta koskaan tulisi yhtään mitään. No, mikä minusta sitten oli tullut? Imperiumin huonomaineisimman visserin henkilökohtainen avustaja, jonka tärkein tehtävä oli antaa tälle seksuaalista mielihyvää kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Tuskin kukaan yeerk pitää ammattiani kovin hienona, mutta minulle se on ihaninta, mistä olen saattanut edes uneksia sen jälkeen, kun olin ymmärtänyt etten voisi koskaan päästä korkeampiin virkoihin.

Muistelin hetkeä, jolloin olin nähnyt Visser Kolmen ensimmäistä kertaa. Uutissivu tietokoneverkostossa, uutinen Maa-nimisellä planeetalla asuvan ainoan tunnetun viidennen luokan alien-lajin orjuutushankkeesta. Komea andaliittiohjastaja hymyilemässä rehvakkaasti kuvassa. Olin päättänyt viimeistään silloin, etten missään tapauksessa halunnut jäädä loppuiäkseni kotimaailmaan. Halusin tavata tuon visserin. Vähän myöhemmin minulla oli käynyt niin uskomaton tuuri, että olin tavannut takaa-ajetun andaliittinaaraan, joka oli halunnut luovuttaa tietoja yeerkeille. Meikäläiset olivat kuitenkin yrittäneet tappaa hänet ennen kuin hän oli päässyt selittämään asiansa.

Minä olin vallannut hänen kehonsa. Olin lukenut hänen muistoistaan nautinnot, joita hän oli saanut parittelun kautta - antamatta kuitenkaan elämää yhdellekään andaliittilapselle. Silloin olin tajunnut, että halusin tehdä samaa itsekin. Koska olin saanut kiinni elävän andaliitin ja pystynyt antamaan tärkeitä tietoja vihollistemme sotasuunnitelmista, olin saanut pitää uuden isäntäni ja vielä siirronkin omasta pyynnöstäni. Visser Kolmen armeijaan. En alun perin ollut aikonut jäädä kovin pitkäksi ajaksi Maan ympäristöön, mutta tutustuttuani Visseriin olin rakastunut niin palavasti, että… nyt en voisi enää ajatellakaan eroavani hänestä.

Olin tiennyt jo aikaisemmin, että Visser Kolme suhtautui myönteisesti isäntäruumiista nauttimiseen, mutta matkalla Maahan olin kuullut, että tietämäni oli vain jäävuoren huippu. Visser Kolmen huono maine ei suinkaan johtunut pelkästään andaliittiruumiista ja poikkeuksellisesta julmuudesta, vaan hänet tunnettiin myös yhtenä irstaimmista visseristä mitä imperiumissa oli nähty. Hänellä oli ollut lyhyitä ja sekavia intiimejä suhteita ties kenen alaisensa kanssa, sukupuolella tai edes isäntälajilla ei ollut väliä. Hänen huhuttiin jopa käyttävän andaliittivankeihinsa sekä henkistä, fyysistä että seksuaalista kidutusta, joskaan sitä ei oltu pystytty todistamaan.

Muistelin Visser Kolmen ja minun ensimmäistä yhteistä yötä. Visser oli katsellut minua siitä asti kun olin saapunut emoalukselle, ensin epäilevästi ja luultavasti kilpailua peläten, sitten kiinnostuneesti ja lopulta sillä ihanalla himokkaalla katseella jolla nyt. Eräänä iltana hän oli lopulta vienyt minut alukselleen ja...

Isännälläni oli muistissaan lukemattomia akteja mitä erilaisempien andaliittiurosten kanssa, mutta yksikään heistä ei olisi pärjännyt taidoissa rajuotteiselle mutta samalla hellälle Visser Kolmelle. Muistan varmaankin ikuisesti, mitä isäntäni oli ajatellut ensimmäisen rakastelumme jälkeen: (Aah! Minua ei ole koskaan pantu noin! Ehkei tämä ohjastajana olo ei ole sittenkään hassumpaa!)

Silloin kuulin jonkun tulevan.

"Jill", Visser Kolmen hiljainen ääni sanoi vierestäni. "McCole ja jahdin väki ovat syömässä lounasta. Meidänkin pitää mennä. Tule."

Nousin ylös. "Ajattelin äsken sinua", sanoin Visserille, kun kävelimme kannelta pois. "Meidän ensimmäistä yötämme."

"Ai niinkö", hän sanoi, ei kovin innostuneen kuuloisena. Hän ei edes kääntänyt katsettaan. _Siinä näet, Jillay,_ ajattelin katkerana. _Älä nyt hitto soikoon romantisoi teidän suhdettanne, vaikka Visser ei olekaan sinuun ihan heti kyllästynyt. Hän haluaa sinulta tasan seksiä. Ei hän oikeasti välitä kenestäkään muusta kuin itsestään. _Silti en niin vain voinut tukahduttaa mieleni pohjalla kytevää typerää ja naiivia toivetta: mitä jos sittenkin, jonain päivänä…

Käväisin matkalla WC:ssä morfaamassa andaliittihahmooni ja siitä heti takaisin ihmismorfiin. Edessä oli taas kaksi Maan tuntia heikkona ja puolisokeana ihmisenä. Hohdokasta elämää. En todellakaan kadehtinut ihmisohjastajia, jotka joutuivat olemaan siinä kehossa koko ajan.

Ja aivan erityisesti en kadehtinut sitä onnetonta, joka joutuisi asettumaan jahdin ruokasalin pöydän päässä istuvan nuoren ihmisen ruumiiseen.

"Eihän tuossa kalkkunassa ole lisäaineita? Ne eivät välttämättä tee hyvää virheettömälle iholleni!" Jeremy Jason McCole kiljui paksut huulet törröllään. En voinut uskoa, että olin vielä eilen pitänyt häntä hyvännäköisenä. Nyt hän vaikutti pelkästään rasittavalta. Jopa hän kuitenkin huomasi, kun Visser istui pöydän ääreen, vaikkei hänen kasvoilleen levinnytkään samaa idiotiaa lähentelevää virnettä kuin henkilökunnalle.

Jotenkin onnistuin selviämään ateriasta saamatta hermoromahdusta, huolimatta joka asiasta yhä kitisevästä Jeremystä, keittiöstä jostain käsittämättömästä syystä tulevasta palavan kumin kärystä sekä elokuvatuottajan tylsääkin tylsemmistä jutuista. Kun pääsin vihdoinkin nousemaan pöydästä, melkein ryntäsin ulos ruokatilasta – vain kuullakseni perään huudettavan: "Mihin te menette, neiti Love? Tulkaa kannelle meidän kanssa! Ei teidän tarvitse tuon enempää pistää päälle…"

Purin kieltäni, etten olisi käskenyt Jeremy Jasonia haistamaan taxxonien yleisen vessan ja hyppäämään sen jälkeen jahdin peräkannelta suoraan potkuriin. Raahauduin Jeremyn, tuottajan ja Visserin perässä kannelle ja voihkaisin, kun huomasin Auringon paistavan entistä kirkkaammin. En ollut tottunut niin paljoon valoon. Vilkaisin Visseriä, eikä hänkään näyttänyt kovin iloiselta. Saattoihan se tietysti johtua stressistä tai "yleisestä vitutuksesta" niin kuin hänellä oli tapana sanoa, mutta muistelin hänen kerran kertoneen ettei hän juuri pitänyt tällaisesta valosta. Se kuulemma ahdisti häntä.

Asetuin makuulle samaan aurinkotuoliin kuin ennen lounasta. Suljin silmäni ja annoin muiden neuvottelun mennä ohi korvieni. Samaa paskaa Jeremy jauhoi kuin eilenkin, ja Visser ja tuottaja yrittivät saada häntä muuttamaan mieltään korostamalla sopimuksen mukanaan tuomia etuja. Välillä he vaikuttivat jopa epätoivoisilta. Tarkkailin Visserin äänensävyä, ja jos hän korotti sitä liikaa, vilkaisin häntä merkitsevästi. Hän ei saisi menettää malttiaan juuri nyt. Toisaalta, jos Jeremy sai minunkin hermoni kireälle, mitä mahtoikaan ajatella Visser Kolme, joka on lyhytpinnaisin olento jonka olen ikinä tuntenut? Ihmeen hyvin hän kuitenkin onnistui pysymään tyynenä. Minua ärsytti, kun en oikein itse voinut osallistua keskusteluun, koska minulla ei ollut hajuakaan ihmisten kulttuurin tästä osasta. Olin kuullut, että ihmiset suhtautuvat hyvin kiihkeästi maksuvälineeseensä rahaan, mutta viihdeala ja sen sopimukset käytännössä… Visserille oli sentään ehtinyt joku ihmisasiantuntija antaa erityisopetusta näistä asioista.

Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olimme istuneet siinä jo melkein kaksi tuntia, ja morfausaikani alkoi taas lähestyä loppuaan. Kandronan nimessä, eivätkö ne jo päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen? Tyypillisiä uroksia. Käytin samaa tekosyytä kuin Visser puoli tuntia sitten – "käväisen käsienpesulla". Se ei kuulemma ole ihmisten mielestä epäilyttävää, niin kummalliselta kuin se kuulostaakin. Ajattele nyt! Sanot noin vain käyväsi pesemässä kätesi, ilman mitään syytä, ja kaikista se on ihan normaalia! Oudot ihmiset.


	9. Kieltäydyn vastaamasta kysymyksiin

_**9. luku**_

Joku selvästi halusi minun saavan hermoromahduksen sinä päivänä, sillä heti kun onnistuin pääsemään kajuuttaan pois Auringon valosta ja Jeremy Jasonin äänenkantamasta, korviini kantautuivat toivottomien tapausten kolmikon – Jaylishin, Denrissin ja Felianin – äänet ja hihitys. Livahdin äkkiä sivummalle, mutta liian myöhään. Kuulin Denrissin kiljahtavan: "Hei, eiks toi ollut Jill? Kysellään siltä taas kaikkea, jooko!"

Ei. Ei, ei, ei. En todellakaan halunnut puhua kenenkään heistä kanssa juuri nyt, saati vastailla typeriin kysymyksiin. Vilkuilin vähän aikaa ympärilläni ja tajusin, että tytöt tulivat juuri sieltä, mitä kautta pääsisin hyttiini. Kirosin hiljaa ja pyrähdin juoksuun vastakkaiselle käytävälle varoen pitämästä kovaa ääntä. Melkein kaaduin alas vievissä portaissa. Heilautin itseni kaiteen varassa kulman taakse ja etsin kuumeisesti katseellani paikkaa, johon piiloutua. Vähän matkan päässä oli siivouskomero. Bingo! Säntäsin sinne ja painoin oven perässäni kiinni juuri kuin tyttökolmikko ehti käytävälle.

"Jill! Jill! Mihin se niinku hävisi?"

"Mitä jos me juostiin harhaan?"

"Tai mitä jos sun aivot on pehmenny tuon kirkkaan tähden loisteessa?"

Tyttöjen keskenään riitelevät äänet tuntuivat loittonevan, mutta en tullut vielä ulos piilopaikastani. Keskityin ja morfasin. Kun selkäni piteni ja minulle kasvoi häntä, hyllyltä putosi purkki lattialle hajoten ja levittäen pahanhajuisen valkoisen sisältönsä ympäriinsä. Toinen purkki osui suoraan selkääni. Alkoi olla inhottavan ahdasta. Morfasin takaisin ihmiseksi heti päästyäni andaliittihahmoon.

Istuin komeron lattialle ja annoin ajatusteni harhailla. Kirosin, että olin jättänyt sir'ayn pätkäni hyttiin. Sir'ay on erään kotiplaneetallamme kasvavan kasvin kuivattuja oksia, jotka sytytetään tuleen ja savua vedetään henkeen. Savun sisältämät yhdisteet vaikuttavat lievästi keskushermostoon – siksi me yeerkitkin tunnemme sen vaikutuksen. Olin onnistunut hieman vähentämään polttoani saavuttuani maapallolle. Mutta vain hieman.

Kuinka ollakaan, aivoni olivat pian täynnä likaisia mielikuvia eräästä tietystä visseristä. Päätin kokeilla jotain, mitä en ollutkaan ennen tehnyt. Livautin käteni housuihini ja palautin mieleeni yhden senhetkisistä suosikkifantasioistani.

_Seison pilttuussa kädet sidottuna ketjulla seinään. Odotan. Keinun hiljaa paikoillani puolelta toiselle. Ympärilläni, viereisissä pilttuissa, seisoo muita naaraita, kukin omassa yksityisessä sellissään._

_Kuulen askeleita ja käännän sarvisilmäni äänen suuntaan. Kaksi univormupukuista miestä pysähtyy minun kohdalleni._

"_Tuoko?" toinen heistä sanoo. Toinen vastaa nyökkäämällä._

"_Hyvä valinta, kieltämättä. Hän on tosi kaunis", mies jatkaa. Hän kiinnittää kahleen kaulaani ja irrottaa käsiäni puristavan köyden. _

"_Liikettä", hän ärähtää ja lyö minua takamuksille ketjun päällä. Värähdän, mutta lähden seuraamaan tottelevaisena miehiä._

_Minut viedään valoisaan pieneen huoneeseen ja kahlitaan molemmilta puolilta seinään. Toinen miehistä ottaa vesiletkun ja kastelee minua samalla kun toinen pesee minut perusteellisesti shampoolla karkeaa harjaa käyttäen. Tunnen oloni epämiellyttäväksi vain sillä hetkellä, kun suihku suunnataan häntäni alle ja vieraat kädet kopeloivat yksityisiä osiani – vaikka sekin tuntuu oikeastaan melko hyvältä. Pesun jälkeen minut kuivataan lämpöpuhaltimilla ja pyyhkeillä ja sitten harjataan. Miesten rajut harjanvedot ajoittain jopa satuttavat minua. Viimeiseksi tulee meikki. Ripsistäni tehdään pitemmän näköiset ripsivärillä ja kasvoni puuteroidaan._

_Sitten miehet taluttavat minut ulos huoneesta pitkää käytävää pitkin suurempaan halliin. Keskellä hallia seisoo kauttaaltaan öljytty uros pää ylpeästi pystyssä. Minut päästetään irti, ja kävelen lumoutuneena lähemmäs urosta. Huomaan, että hallin reunat ovat täynnä katselijoita, mutta he eivät voisi minua vähempää kiinnostaa. Katselen urosta ja tunnistan hänet Visser Kolmeksi. Öljy korostaa hänen vartalonsa lihaksikkuutta ja jäntevyyttä, ja hänen katseensa huokuu kylmyyttä. Eniten minun huomioni kuitenkin kiinnittyy siihen, mikä hänellä on takajalkojensa välissä. Valtava elin sojottaa hyökkäävästi eteenpäin. Tunnen hännänaluseni kostuvan märäksi…_

_Visser Kolme kävelee ylväin askelin taakseni ja laskee kätensä selkäni päälle. Avaan vaistomaisesti takajalkani niin levälleen kuin pystyn, ja niin Visser hyppää selkääni ja työntää elimensä sisälleni sanaakaan sanomatta. Minua on kielletty huutamasta, mutta muutaman työnnön jälkeen en voi enää pidättää voihkaisua. Visser Kolme nai minua siinä katseiden ristitulessa, puhumatta ja rivakasti. Lopulta tunnen kuuman nesteen purskahtavan syvälle minuun, laittaen alulle uuden andaliitin tulevaksi yeerk-toveriemme isännäksi. Nyt Visser huutaa kuin mielipuoli ja toistelee nimeäni, ja minä joudun myöskin saman nautinnon kouriin ja yhdyn Visserin huutoon._

_Emme ehdi olla enää pitkään kosketuksissa toisiimme, kun meidät jo tullaan repimään irti. Univormupukuiset olennot taluttavat Visserin sivummalle, ja minut raahataan ulos hallista. Tappelen vastaan, niin Visserkin, mutta turhaan. Päädyn samaan huoneeseen mistä tulin, meikkini huuhdellaan pois, ja minulle annetaan kymmenen raipaniskua koska olin huutanut nautinnosta. Mietin, mahdetaanko Visser Kolmea rangaista samalla lailla._

_Minut viedään takaisin pilttuuseen ja kahlitaan käsistä täysin samalla lailla kuin olin ollut sidottuna. Minua saattaneet univormumiehet poistuvat ja jättävät minut taas yksin ajatusteni kanssa. Sukupuolielimiäni polttelee yhä Visser Kolmen jäljiltä. Miten toivonkaan, ettei tämä parittelu olisi tuottanut tulosta… silloin voisin nähdä Visserin vielä uudestaan… ja uudestaan… ja uudestaan…_

Pyyhkäisin sormeni seinällä roikkuvaan pyyhkeeseen. Ihmisenä laukeaminen on erilaista kuin andaliittina, ehkä jopa hieman vähemmän nautinnollista, mutta itsensä tyydyttäminen ihmismorfissa on helpompaa jo rakenteellisista syistä . Äskeinen fantasia oli yksi harvoista, joiden en todella toivonut tapahtuvan minulle. Olin ehdottomasti vastaan ideaa, jonka joku idiootti oli vähän aikaa sitten tuonut esille: että uusia isäntiä pitäisi tehdä luonnonmukaisesti. Haloo! Hyviä isäntäruumiita pysyvästi jonnekin vain jälkeläisiä tuottamaan, vaikka nykyinen koeputkisysteemi toimii ihan hyvin? Puhumattakaan siitä, että _ohjastajat _pakotettaisiin tekemään lapsia. Ajatuskin siitä, että sisälläni kasvaisi andaliittivauva, kuvotti minua.

Nousin ylös ja raotin komeron ovea. Ketään toivottomista tapauksista ei näkynyt. Hiivin käytävälle. Mihinköhän suuntaan minun piti mennä, että pääsisin takaisin kannelle? Ei kun samaa reittiä takaisin, eli oikealle…

"…niin ja siiiiis, sit se Griadiss kertoi niinku että se oli niinku just saanu niinku parin asteen ylennyksen!"

"Vähäks ihquu!"

Perhana. Juuri kun olin kuvitellut päässeeni niistä eroon. Syöksähdin seuraavan kulman taakse ja siitä seuraavaan hyttiin.

Ikävä kyllä hytti ei ollut tyhjä.

Keskellä huonetta seisoi eräs miespuolinen ihmisohjastaja, joka kuului jahdin miehistöön. Ilman yhtäkään vaatekappaletta. Hän oli ilmeisesti vaihtamassa asua. Olisin ehkä voinut ehtiä livahtamaan huoneesta pois, mutta silmäni liimautuivat alastomaan uroksen vartaloon pari sekuntia liian pitkäksi ajaksi. Ohjastaja kääntyi, ja hänen ilmeensä oli maksun arvoinen, kun hän huomasi minut. Hän ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Minun katseeni sen sijaan osui miehen kahden huteran jalan väliin.

"Mikä _tuo _on?" nauroin ja osoitin sormella. Se oli niin käsittämättömän _pieni_, että hädin tuskin tunnistin sen. Mies näytti sanoinkuvaamattoman ärtyneeltä.

"Sinunhan se pitäisi tietää! Painu helvettiin täältä, Jill!" hän tiuskaisi ja tönäisi minut ovesta ulos.

"Pikku vinkki: lukitse ovi seuraavalla kerralla!" sähisin ja marssin tieheni mahdollisimman nopeasti, etteivät toivottomat tapaukset ehtisi paikalle ihmettelemään meteliä.

Lopulta onnistuin löytämään kannelle. Tuuli oli voimistunut ja minua paleli hieman niukoissa morfausbikineissäni. Kaikki kolme miestä olivat yhä kannella, mutta ilmapiiri tuntui jotenkin muuttuneen. Tuottaja ja Visser seisoivat nyt jaloillaan ja Jeremy näytti vihaiselta. Asetuin istumaan tuolilleni ja heilautin hiuksiani merkitsevästi.

"Ai, siinähän te olettekin, neiti Love", tuottaja sanoi. "Kerroinkin juuri Jeremylle, että olen kuullut, että hänen tv-sarjansa tuotantoyhtiö aikoo tinkiä menoista ensi kaudella. Se merkitsisi, että Jeremyn palkkaa laskettaisiin huomattavasti."

"Ne ovat vitun hulluja!" Jeremy kirkui. "Ne eivät pärjää ilman minua! Entäs jos minä lähden?"

"Pelkään pahoin, että monet muutkaan eivät haluaisi palkata sinua", tuottaja sanoi. "Sinun maineesi tähtitieteellisen palkan vaatijana on laajalle levinnyt. Ja nykyisen epävirallisen systeemin mukaan kaikki tv-yhtiöt säästävät – samalla kun elokuva-ala voi käyttää yhä isompia rahoja…"

"Mutta kun minä olen _Jeremy Jason McCole!_ Maailman ylivoimaisesti lahjakkain nuori näyttelijä!" Jeremy kiljui melkein hysteerisenä. Voi pyhä kandrona, minä kun olin kuvitellut, että Visser Kolme on itserakas.

Tuottaja alkoi selittää Jeremylle vaarallisen hiljaisella äänellä jotain kaiken maailman lisensseistä ja median toimintatavoista ja kaikkea muuta mistä minulla – eikä Visserillä - ei ollut hajuakaan. Ja Jeremy intti vastaan. Siinä vaiheessa kun tuskastunut sävy hiipi tuottajan ääneen, ainakin Visseristä näkyi selvästi että tämän kärsivällisyys alkoi olla lopussa.

"Kuuntele nyt vihdoinkin: et halua jäädä tappiolle tässä, Jeremy", tuottaja sanoi. "Usko pois, tv-urasi on ohi."


	10. Andaliittisissit taas!

_**10. luku**_

"Ei se ole ohi niin kauan kuin ne kaikki miljoonat teini-ikäiset tytöt rakastavat minua", Jeremy väitti.

"Sanon vain, että tulossa on isoja muutoksia. Niin isoja, ettei viihdemaailma ole sellaisia ennen nähnyt, ymmärrätkö? Minun yhtiönihän on mukana uudessa järjestelmässä. Jos sinä allekirjoitat ja me Yhteisön kanssa pääsemme sopimukseen, voimme järjestää sinulle elokuvaosia. Vakavia osia. Pääsisit eroon teini-ikäisten rooleista."

Jeremy nauroi raivostuttavaa nauruaan. "Se olisi hauskaa. Olen kurkkuani myöten täynnä hölmöjä ihastuneita teinejä, jotka lähettävät minulle rakkauskirjeitä ja kärttävät porukalla nimikirjoituksia. Se on osa siitä ongelmasta, joka tarjouksessanne on. Minä olisin yhä halukas vaihtamaan imagoani. Olen saanut tarpeekseni siitä, että joudun olemaan puhtoista poikaa kaiken aikaa."

Visser Kolme astui eteenpäin kohti Jeremyä, ja tuottaja väisti häntä. Tämäkin oli ilmeisesti huomannut hänen lähestyvän räjähtämispistettä. Vetäydyin itsekin pienemmäksi tuolissani.

"Ei enää hukata aikaa", Visser sanoi. "Olemme puhuneet näistä samoista asioista eilisestä alkaen, ja meillä olisi varmasti parempaakin tekemistä. Voin antaa sinulle kaiken mitä haluat. _Kaiken. _Rahaa. Valtaa. Mutta ensin sinun täytyy suostua minun ja yhtiön ehtoihin. Ne ovat, kuten olen korostanut, selkeät ja yksinkertaiset. Sinusta tulee yksi meistä. Ja sitten otat asiaksesi mainostaa Yhteisöä ja mainitset kaikkialla missä voit, että edustat Yhteisöä. Vaihdossa saat aivan mitä tahansa ja kaiken mitä mieleesi tulee ja sydämesi halajaa."

Sepä olikin hieno puhe. Minä en olisi onnistunut kuulostamaan noin uskottavalta ihmiseltä. Silmänurkastani näin taas muutaman niitä valkoisia lintuja, joita tuntui esiintyvän pilvin pimein maapallolla. Lokeiksi ihmisohjastajat kai olivat niitä sanoneet. Kaksi sellaista liiteli aivan päidemme yläpuolella, hyvin lähellä.

Itse asiassa melkein _liian _lähellä.

"Entä jos sanon ei?" Jeremy sanoi hiljaa.

"Et sinä sano ei", Visser julisti. Hän vilkaisi minua ja hymyili. Sitten hän kääntyi taas Jeremyn puoleen:

"Olet kunnianhimoinen nuori mies ja haluat elämältäsi niin paljon enemmän kuin voit koskaan saada ilman minun apuani."

Yhtäkkiä Jeremy nauroi. "Te taidatte nähdä minun lävitseni." Hän nousi seisomaan ja katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa Visseriä silmiin sanoessaan: "Annan teidän tehdä tehtävänne. Allekirjoitan ja luotan siihen, että se voi tehdä minusta merkittävän filmitähden. Onko asia sovittu?"

Visser Kolme hymyili viileää hymyään. "Sovittu."

Huokaisin helpotuksesta. Vihdoinkin se paksukallo oli pehmennyt. Nyt piti vain hakea kirjallinen sopimus ja sen jälkeen Jeremy voitaisiin rauhassa viedä jahtiin piilotetulle altaalle ja tartuttaa. Siinä olisi vihdoinkin lopullinen piste tälle pelleilylle. Väläytin Jeremylle sievimmän ihmishymyni.

Silloin näin jotakin, joka sai minut melkein hyppäämään tuolistani. Toinen niistä kahdesta yllämme häälyneestä lokista oli alkanut muuttua! Sen keltainen nokka venyi joksikin pitkäksi, harmaaksi ja löysäksi. Lokki putosi sen painosta yhä alemmas ja alemmas, ja toinen lokki kaarteli hätäisen näköisenä ympärillä.

Andaliitteja morfissa. Nyt olin varma. Luultavasti ne pahamaineiset andaliittisissit. Vaikka muuttuminen yhdestä eläimestä suoraan toiseksi pitäisi olla mahdotonta, se oli ainoa järkevä selitys.

(Katso vasemmalle yläviistoon), kuiskasin Visser Kolmelle ajatuspuheella. Visser katsoi minuun ensin ihmettelevästi, sitten hänkin huomasi andaliitit. Hänen silmänsä välähtivät vihasta. Visser juoksi veneen peräkannelle ja ehti juuri nähdä, kuinka lokki putosi veteen.

(Minä morfaan), Visser Kolme sanoi. Näin Jeremyn kasvoille leviävän Maan historian varmasti pöllämystyneimmän ilmeen. Tietysti Visser oli puhunut julkisella ajatuspuheella, kuten aina.

(Mutta… entä Jeremy?) yritin.

(Paskat hänestä! Ne perhanan andaliitit ovat olleet riesanani jo ihan tarpeeksi kauan!) Visser Kolme huusi.

"Mitä… miten…" Jeremy Jason sopersi. Olisin voinut nauraa hänelle, jos tilanne ei olisi ollut niin vakava. Niin tyylipuhdas esimerkki tyhmästä ihmisestä, joka on kaikesta vähänkin älyllisemmästä totaalisen pihalla. Jeremy ei kuitenkaan jaksanut kiinnostaa minua enää seuraavana hetkenä – sain huomattavasti mielenkiintoisempaa katseltavaa. Visser Kolme alkoi riisuutua päällysvaatteistaan morfausasuunsa. Siinä lensi paita paljastaen trimmatun ylävartalon, siinä housut jättäen alavartalon peitoksi vain kireät shortsit. Tuijotin Visseriä lähestulkoon kuola valuen. Häntä ei edes voinut verrata siihen taannoiseen alastomaan miesohjastajaan. Sormeni syyhysivät päästä puristelemaan tuota kiinteää takamusta ja tunnustelemaan, mistä housujen etuosan pullistelu oikein johtui. Päätin ehdottaa Visserille mahdollisimman pian seksiä ihmismorfeissa.

Sitten Visser Kolme alkoi muuttaa muotoaan andaliitiksi. Vaikka sissit olisivatkin keksineet jonkin keinon siirtyä morfista toiseen, Visser ei siihen pystynyt. Kuulin takaani kauhunhuudon. Jeremy! Olin ehtinyt unohtaa hänet kokonaan. Niin oli myös tuottaja, joka oli rynnännyt kaiteen luo ja tähyili veteen. Hyppäsin Jeremyn vierelle ja painoin käteni hänen suulleen.

"Kuuntele nyt tarkasti, jätkä", sihisin hänen korvaansa. "Pidä pää kylmänä vaikka näkisit mitä. Älä vaivaa aivojasi sillä, miten ja miksi. Saat kyllä vielä tietää kaiken."

Jeremy nyökkäsi silmät yhä selällään pelosta. Siirsin käteni pois, mutta pitelin vielä Jeremyn olkapäästä kiinni.

(Näetkö niitä?) Visser Kolme huusi tuottajalle, kun oli kokonaan andaliitti.

"En, Visser", tämä vastasi hyvin anteeksipyytävällä äänellä. "Tai odottakaa… tuolla! Vesi loiskuu ja kuplii tuossa vähän matkan päässä."

(Siis lähelläkin?) Visser sanoi. Tuottaja nyökkäsi.

(Hienoa.) Visser Kolme nauroi häijyä mutta seksikästä nauruaan. Näin hänen silmissään saman palon kuin aina hänen kiduttaessaan ja murhatessaan… ja naidessaan. Voi, miten hyvin minä tunsinkaan sen. Olin katsonut sitä sarvisilmilläni monia, monia kertoja, kun Visser oli ruoskinut minua tai paritellut kanssani. Se oli osa Esplin yhdeksän-neljä-kuusi-kuuden sisintä olemusta. Se oli himon liekki. Verenhimon ja kaiken muunkin himon. Lähes hulluus.

Visser astui aivan veneen partaalle ja alkoi taas morfata. Hänen turkkinsa silisi limaiseksi nahaksi ja muuttui keltaisen ja vihreän ja sinisen juovikkaaksi. Siitä tunnistin, miksi hän oli muuttumassa. Se oli morfi, jonka hän oli äskettäin omaksunut varta vasten hankitusta DNA-näytteestä – lebtiläinen keihäskala.

Oletko koskaan nähnyt rakastettusi muuttuvan elävän maton näköiseksi kalaksi? Epäilen, että et. No, voin kertoa sinulle, ettei se kuulu niihin näkyihin, joita katselee mieluiten. Visser Kolmen ruumis näytti sulavan ja litistyvän, hänen kasvonsa menettivät piirteensä ja sulautuivat muuhun massaan, hänen selkäänsä alkoi muodostua pitkiä keihäitä. Tunsin mahassani oudon tunteen, kuin olisin halunnut sylkäistä lounaan ulos. Luulen sen johtuneen äärimmäisestä vastenmielisyydestä. Käännyin pois, sillä en kestänyt enää katsoa. Jeremy Jasonilla sitä vastoin ei näyttänyt enää olevan minkäänlaisia vaikeuksia. Hänen kasvoillaan oli virne, jota pystyisi parhaiten kuvaamalla sanalla: "Siistiä!" No, ainakaan hän ei kiljunut kuin mielipuoli.

Kun katsoin taas Visseriä, hän oli muuttunut täysin keihäskalaksi ja roikkui kaiteella valmiina sukeltamaan veteen. Mieleni teki pyytää häntä olemaan varovainen, mutta en halunnut kuulostaa miltään ylihuolehtivalta varhaiskouluttajalta. Siitä Visser olisi varmaankin ärsyyntynyt. En ehtinyt lopulta sanoa mitään, kun hän sukelsi veteen saaden aikaan kovan molskahduksen. Pian hädin tuskin näin häntä.

Kävelimme Jeremyn kanssa kaiteen luokse. Pojan virnistys ulottui melkein korvasta korvaan, kun hän tiiraili veteen. Yhtäkkiä hän osoitti sormellaan.

"Hei tsiigatkaa! Tuolla noin! Tuolla hän menee!"

Katsoin Jeremyn osoittamaan suuntaan, ja toden totta: siellä Visser oli, näin selvästi keltaisen ja vihreän. Hän kiiti hurjaa vauhtia eteenpäin. Jeremy nauroi sekopäisesti ihastuksissaan.

"Ihan uskomatonta! Tsiigatkaa, nyt hän on jo tuolla! Älyn nopea! Coolia että hän pystyy tuolla lailla _muuttumaan!_ Eikö hän olekin mahtava!"

Silloin näin muutaman vesieläimen pään nousevan hetkeksi pintaan vähän kauempana. Andaliitit.

"Oho!" Jeremy henkäisi. "Hän taitaa ajaa noita takaa! Joitakin fisuja ja alligaattoria!"

Tuottaja, joka ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan Visserin lähdön jälkeen, pyöräytti silmiään ja huokaisi: "Minusta se kyllä näyttää enemmän krokotiililta."

Jeremy näytti ärtyneeltä. "Mitä väliä? Mitä eroa krokotiililla ja alligaattorilla edes muka on? Entäs sitten kaimaanilla?"

Tuottaja ei vastannut. Minuakaan ei juuri kiinnostanut selvittää maapallon vesieläinlajeja ja niiden eroja. Kuulin vaimean ajatuspuhekirkaisun jostain kaukaa. Hienoa, Visser oli juuri tainnut saada ensimmäisen andaliitin tilsittyä.

_Tai sitten hän haavoittui itse_, muistutin itseäni. Puristin hermostuneena kaidetta niin, että rystyseni olivat valkoiset. Minuun iski miljoona hirveää ajatusta niin kuin aina tuollaisissa tilanteissa. Entä jos andaliittiroistot repivät juuri nyt Visseriä pala palalta kappaleiksi? Tai mitä jos… tämä oli jo kuollut? Halusin morfata, uida Visserini avuksi, mutta minulla oli tuskin minkäänlaista vedessä selviävää morfia. Ajatuspuhekaan ei enää kantaisi Visserin luokse.

Silloin kuulimme kaikki pamauksen vedestä ja hätkähdimme. Merestä sinkoutui korkealle ilmaan lebtiläinen keihäskala! Se lensi holtittomassa kaaressa ilman halki ja iskeytyi lopulta meren pintaan saaden aikaan läiskähdyksen, joka kuului jahdille asti.

Tuijotimme suut auki pinnalla kelluvaa keihäskalaa.

"Menikö se rikki?" Jeremy kysyi typerästi rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Takaamme alkoi kuulua naurunpyrskähdyksiä ja käännyin ympäri. Koko jahdin väki oli tullut katsomaan Visserin andaliittijahtia, mukaan lukien toivottomat tapaukset ja se yksi miespuolinen ihmisohjastaja. Monia selvästi ilahdutti, että suuri ja pelottava Visser Kolme oli mokannut pahan kerran. Yhtäkkiä päässäni naksahti.

"Mitä vittua te idiootit siinä seisotte ja naureskelette kuin lauma vähä-älyisiä!" karjaisin koko lössille. "Ajakaa nyt joku tämä hemmetin vene Visserin luokse, ja otetaan hänet ylös tuolta ja häivytään ennen kuin andaliittiroskaväki hyökkää taas! Sitäkö te haluatte, häh? Että andaliitit tulevat ja räjäyttävät koko paskan atomeiksi?"

Porukka ei tehnyt aluksi mitään muuta kuin tuijotti. Joku kääntyi kaverinsa puoleen, kuiskasi jotain ja nauroi vähättelevästi. En minä tämän galaksinkolkan pidetyin yeerk ollut, kyllä minä sen tiesin. Minua oli helppo vihata, olinhan vähäarvoinen mutta silti andaliittiohjastaja, ja halveksitussa mutta silti tavallaan kadehdittavassa tehtävässä. Ja pidin Visser Kolmesta liikaa. Häntähän kuului inhota.

Joka tapauksessa jahdin kuljettajat lähtivät kuitenkin kävelemään kohti ohjaamoa. Lössi hajaantui. Astelin takaisin kaiteelle ja katselin kuolleen näköistä keihäskalaa, ja tunsin huolen pusertavan sydäntäni. Sitten tajusin, että kalahan pieneni täyttä päätä. Visser oli elossa ja morfasi!


	11. Tehtävä suoritettu

_**11. luku**_

Jahti pysähtyi vedessä räpiköivän andaliittiohjastajan viereen.

"Oletko kunnossa, Visser?" minä huusin.

(Juuri ja juuri), Visser Kolme irvisti. (Mutta ne andaliitit pääsevät pakoon! Ne uivat tuohon suuntaan! Perään ja heti!)

"Arvoisa Visser, pelkään, ettemme saa heitä enää kiinni", kannella kiikaroiva tuottaja pahoitteli. "Hehän olivat delfiinimorfeissa? Ne ovat pirun nopeita. He ehtivät rantaan ennen meitä ja pakenevat, ennen kuin ehdimme maihin."

Visser Kolme näytti siltä kuin jokin haisisi todella pahalta hänen nenäänsä. (Oletko varma?)

Tuottaja nyökkäsi.

(No nostakaa minut sentään edes pois täältä!) Visser tiuskaisi. (Vai onko sekin teille ylivoimainen tehtävä?)

Tuottaja kehotti Visser Kolmea morfaamaan taas ihmiseksi ja tulemaan uimaportaille. Olin ottamassa Visseriä vastaan, kun hän kiipesi ylös läpimärkänä ja sanoinkuvaamattoman äkäisenä. Jeremy Jason hiippaili myös paikalle.

"Vau! Miten te… mikä te oikein olette? Mistä tässä kaikessa on kyse? Haluan tietää, kertokaa!"

"Kohta tiedät", Visser Kolme sanoi hampaitaan kiristellen. "Seuraa."

Hän viittasi mukaan myös minua, tuottajaa ja muuta kannella pyörivää porukkaa, josta jokainen yritti tekeytyä niin pieneksi, hiljaiseksi ja huomaamattomaksi kuin mahdollista.

"Missä allas on?" Visser kysyi tuottajalta.

"Mitä, onko meillä uima-allasbileet?" Jeremy innostui. Heitin häneen ärtyneen katseen. Toisaalta, puhukoon nyt vapaasti kaikkea järkevää niin kauan kuin vielä pystyisi. Tuottaja avasi käytävän päästä oven, jossa luki "Yksityinen" ja pyysi Jeremyä astumaan sisään.

"Mitä tämä nyt meinaa?" tämä marisi. Silloin, Visserin kädenliikkeestä, minä ja pari muuta ohjastajaa tartuimme häneen. Tuottaja painoi nappia, ja pienen yeerk-altaan kansi aukeni.

"Mitä v…" Jeremy aloitti, mutta ei saanut kysymystään loppuun. Me työnsimme hänen päänsä altaaseen.

Kun päästimme irti, yeerkin häntä näkyi vielä hänen korvastaan.

"Oletko vallassa, Yaheen seitsemän-viisi-yksi?" Visser Kolme varmisti. Jeremy – tai Yaheen – nyökäytti hitaasti päätään.

"Sitten allekirjoita sopimus. Nyt, niin pääsen heti lähtemään takaisin sapelialukselle."

Yksi kanssamme olleista halpa-arvoisista toi tärkeän näköisen paperin, johon Yaheen, tuottaja ja Visser kirjoittivat ihmisnimensä. Minä morfasin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa omaan andaliittikehooni. Ei ihmiskeikkoja vähään aikaan, kiitos. Katselin Jeremyä. Mietin, mahtoiko Yaheen sillä hetkellä selittää hänelle, kuka ja mikä Visser Kolme todellisuudessa oli ja kuka minä olin. Miten meidän kansaamme alkoi olla ihmisruumiisiin soluttautuneina melkein joka puolella tätä maapallon mahtavinta valtiota. Miten me hallitsisimme planeettaa parin vuoden päästä. Nyt se idiootti ihminen saisi tietää sen. Hän oli nyt meidän orjamme, osa valloitussuunnitelmaa.

Toivottomien tapausten kolmikko pölähti paikalle ja selitti yhteen ääneen, että ötökkähävittäjä oli saapunut. Visser Kolme morfasi myös takaisin andaliitiksi ja käski minua seuraamaan. Näin Jaylishin, Denrissin ja Felianin jäävän juttelemaan ja kikattelemaan Yaheenille. Kandronan kiitos, ei enää noitakaan kolmea…

"Nähdään taas, Jill!" Denriss kiljaisi perääni. Visser vilkaisi häntä kylmästi toisella sarvisilmällään, ja hän näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut vajota maan alle.

(Sinä pärjäsit hyvin), Visser Kolme sanoi minulle, kun ötökkähävittäjämme lähestyi sapelialusta. (Siihen nähden, että et ole saanut mitään ihmiskoulutusta.)

(Kiitos), kuiskasin hämilläni. Kai minä sitten olin pärjännyt hyvin. Visser Kolme ei ikinä antanut kiitosta tyhjästä. Siitä tiesin myös, ettei hän voinut olla kovin vihainen, vaikka andaliitit olivat päässeet taas kerran pakoon. Tärkeä tartutus oli sentään onnistunut. Me tulisimme saamaan satoja nuoria naispuolisia ihmisisäntiä seuraavan parin Maan kuukauden kuluessa. He liittyisivät Yhteisöön ihanteensa Jeremy Jasonin esimerkkiä seuraten. Ja kun ihmisperheiden tyttäret alkaisivat puhua hienosta järjestöstämme perheilleen ja ystävilleen… nämäkin liittyisivät. Lisää isäntiä. Lisää valtaa kansallemme. Planeetan lopulliseen valtaukseen ei ehkä menisi sittenkään kuin reilu vuosi. Ja minun Visserini saisi ylennyksensä. Jonain päivänä hänestä voisi tulla jopa Kolmentoista neuvoston jäsen, hänellähän oli vielä paljon aikaa…

Heti kun astuimme sapelialukseen, ympärillämme alkoi tietysti pyöriä halpa-arvoisista koostuva mielistelijöiden kuoro, joka kyseli, tarvitsiko arvoisa Visser mahdollisesti jotain.

(En), Visser Kolme töksäytti lopulta. (Tai… odottakaas. Voisitte laittaa minulle kylvyn. Tai siis meille. Minulle ja omalle henkilökohtaiselle avustajalleni.)

Pääsisin kylpyammeeseen Visser Kolmen kanssa! Voi pyhä kandrona! Värähdin, kun Visser tarttui käteeni ja johdatti minut "laittautumishuoneeseensa". Kuuma vaahtokylpy höyrysi siellä. Visser sukelsi kylpyyn, ja minä seurasin varovasti häntä.

(Tule lähemmäs), hän kuiskasi.

Kuuma vesi tuntui hyvältä, ja vielä paremmalta tuntui Visserin kosketus, kun hän kietoi käsivartensa kaulani ympäri. Olipa hän hellyydenkipeä tänään… Annoin käsieni vaellella hänen kehollaan.

(Tuntuuko hyvältä?) sanoin pehmeällä äänellä. (Minun seksikäs Visserini… Vartalosi on niin täydellinen… Anna minun koskea sinua… kaikkialta… sinä kiihotat minua niin…)

Visser pitää kovasti siitä, kun puhun hänelle noin. Jatkoin ja vaihdoin sävyä hieman irstaammaksi.

(Kostun märäksi kun olet lähelläni… Minulla on niin paljon likaisia fantasioita sinusta… Otan sinut lämpimästi vastaan aina kun sinun tekee mieli, olenhan täällä sinua varten… Kerro vain mitä haluat, Visser Kolme. Noin kuuma uros saisi kaiken mahdollisen vaikka hän ei olisikaan visser…)

Puhuin aivan rehellisesti, olin oikeasti tuota mieltä Visseristä, ja tämä näytti pitävän ja jopa kiihottuvan sanoistani, mutta kaikki se tuntui jotenkin turhalta. Joku toinen, joku mielistelijä, oli luultavasti sanonut tuollaista ennenkin hänelle. Joku joka halusi vain ylennyksen ja mahtavan Visserin suosion. Sitä paitsi sanoistani oli helppo saada käsitys, että Visser Kolme oli minulle pelkkä seksiobjekti. Mikä ei pitänyt paikkaansa. Minä rakastin häntä itseään, kaikessa ylimielisyydessään ja kylmyydessään, mutta en voinut sanoa sitä. Hän olisi vähintään nauranut ja pilkannut, pahimmassa tapauksessa hakannut tai jopa tappanut minut. Visser Kolme inhosi tunteellisuutta. Hän oli kova ja häikäilemätön, vallanhalun ja itsekeskeisyyden ohjaama. Mutta himoa hän tunsi… kuten minäkin. Hieroimme poskiamme vastakkain ja hyväilimme intohimoisesti. Olisimme varmasti paritelleet ammeessa, jos se olisi ollut vähän isompi.

"Arvoisa Visser?"

Se oli eräs aluspalvelija, joka kurkisteli oven takana.

(Minä olen helvetti soikoon sanonut, että minua ei saa häiritä, kun olen kahdestaan assistenttini kanssa!) Visser karjaisi.

"O-o-olen pahoillani, mu-mutta… tilaamanne asu on saapunut."

Visser Kolme katsoi minua ja virnisti härskisti. Hän nousi seisomaan ja otti suihkun. Katselin häntä himokkaasti koko ajan.

(Tuokaa se asu ja laittakaa Jill valmiiksi), Visser sanoi ja lähti huoneesta.

Pari muuta aluspalvelijaa tuli kantaen laatikkoa.

"Sinun on varmaan paras mennä suihkuun", yksi heistä sanoi minulle. Kun olin pesemässä saippuavettä pois turkistani, näin halpa-arvoisten avaavan laatikon ja ottavan sieltä punamustan pitsikorsetin, samaa lajia vyön, punaiset hansikkaat, mustat verkkosukat sekä punaisen nauhan. Ne olivat minulle! Ihanaa, jollakin oudolla tavalla olin aina pitänyt vaatteiden käyttämisestä andaliittikehossa. Palvelijat kuivasivat minut pyyhkeillä ja harjasivat minut, sitten pukivat vaatekappaleet ylleni. Nauha tuli häntäni juureen. Korsetin ja vyön kiristäminen tuntui melko epämiellyttävältä, hengittäminen vaikeutui. Lopulta kasvoni meikattiin. Katsoin itseäni peilistä ja päätin alkaa käyttää voimakasta kasvomaalia vastaisuudessakin. Sen verran tyylikkäältä se näytti.

"Mene Visserin luokse", yksi halpa-arvoisista sanoi hiljaa. "Me otetaan osaa kurjuuteesi."

(Mihin kurjuuteen?) tiuskaisin. (Minä rakastan Visseri… n kanssa makaamista!)

Kävelin ulos jättäen järkyttyneen näköiset halpa-arvoiset keskenään.

Määränpääni oli Visser Kolmen huone. Tuntui niin kiihottavalta olla sillä lailla _valmisteltu _ja kaunistettu häntä varten. Ovi ei ollut lukossa, joten kävelin suoraan sisään. Visser oli odottamassa minua.

(Sinä olet kaunis), hän sanoi ja silitti kasvojani. Olin imarreltu. En ollut koskaan pitänyt itseäni tai siis andaliittiruumistani erityisen nättinä, olin itse asiassa vähän kummallisen näköinen. Vedin Visserin syliini. Painoin pääni hänen rinnalleen ja haistelin hänen turkistaan yhä huokuvaa myskishampoon tuoksua.

Yhtäkkiä Visser Kolme käänsi minut ympäri, hyppäsi päälleni ja työnsi elimensä sisääni – vain vetääkseen sen heti ulos. Parkaisin ääneen. Oliko tämä joku uusi kidutuksen muoto? Visser antoi itsensä taas minulle yhdeksi sekunniksi. Ja taas. Näin mielettömän hullunkiillon hänen silmissään.

(En kestä tätä, Visser!) kirkaisin turhautuneena. (Tee se kunnolla, pyydän!)

Hän teki sen vasta kun oli saanut meidät molemmat äärimmäiseen kiihotustilaan. Ja tietysti kaikki tuntui äärimmäisen miellyttävältä sen jälkeen… Laukesin lopulta niin rajusti, etten pysynyt pystyssä vaan kaaduin sängylle. Visser kävi uudestaan kimppuuni siinä heti kun pystyi. Hän otti minut sillä kertaa ylemmän ja tiukemman väylän kautta. Se koski hieman, mutta nautinto oli suurempi.

Visser Kolme ei päästänyt minua hetkeksikään käsistään koko yönä. Sain nauttia hänestä aivan täysillä, sillä hän ei edes juurikaan pahoinpidellyt minua. Ehdin jo luulla, että hän oli muuttanut tapansa…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Epilogi_**

Muutaman päivän päästä kuulimme, että Jeremy Jason McCole oli pannut uransa jäihin ja paennut jonnekin maapallon syrjäisen kolkkaan. Hän oli ollut jossain ihmisten televisioshow'ssa, jossa oli käynyt onnettomuus: eläintenkesyttäjän villieläimet olivat päässeet vapaiksi ja aiheuttaneet kaaoksen. Olemme varmoja, että ne eläimet olivat todellisuudessa andaliittisissejä, jotka olivat onnistuneet vapauttamaan Jeremyn.

Visser Kolme oli vihainen. Ymmärsihän sen. Minuakin raivostutti, kun tärkeä hanke oli mennyt metsään. Mutta show'ssa mukana olleiden ohjastajien lisäksi minä olin se, joka sai tuntea Visserin raivon nahoissaan. Hän purki vihansa kiduttamalla ja runtelemalla minua sängyssä, kuten aina andaliittien onnistuessa terrorisoimaan meitä.


End file.
